The document FR-A-2 726 339 (see FIGS. 13 to 15) describes an anti-vibration support of this type, in which the elastomer body side wall comprises on the one hand, two relatively slender mutually opposite faces, of low axial resistance, and on the other hand, two less slender mutually opposite faces, which take up the continuous vertical load.
In this known anti-vibration support, the two slender faces help to reduce the dynamic rigidity of the support, particularly in respect of relatively high frequency vibrations (above 20 Hz and for example around 150 Hz).